yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Domino City
Domino City (童実野町 Domino-cho) is a fictional city in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! and is the hometown of the protagonists from the anime and manga. Several events happened in Domino City, such as Seto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament for example. In the Japanese version, Domino City is located in Japan as a suburb of the city of Tokyo, while in the English version, it's said to be a city located somewhere in the United States. Yu-Gi-Oh! The series' main protagonists, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Miho Nosaka spend most of their time there in the early chapters of the manga and the first series anime. In this show, several buildings can be connected with the Battle City Tournament, e.g. the docks, the Egyptian museum and Kaiba Land. Some other important buildings here are Kaiba Corporation building, the arcade, and three notable game stores, Kame Game (Solomon Muto's shop), the Almondo's Cafe, and Duke Devlin's shop. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX While the Duel Academy is still the main setting of this spin-off of the original series, some puns and appearance are still there. In some episodes of the second season, Jaden Yuki and his friends journeyed there to visit the historical buildings of Domino, and they also met Yugi Muto's grandfather. Later, in the fourth and last season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jaden returns to fight Trueman. Meanwhile, Axel Brodie has lost against him who has copied Brodie's father's deck. Jaden tries to escape from several Mr. Ts and was saved by Sartorius. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Formerly, the city was divided into two parts; The high-tech city New Domino City (Neo Domino City in the Japanese) and the muddy, destroyed Satellite Plant. Rex Goodwin created a hierarchical structure with the New Domino City residents at the top, and the Satellite Plant residents at the bottom. However prior to the pilot of the series, it is now known that what caused the city to be dramatically split was because of the the Zero Reverse effect. Known to be caused by an overloading to the Enerdy Reactor 17 years ago. In Goodwin's opinion, the stars distinguished some people for a kind of a higher destiny, the residents of New Domino City, which is actually a rebuilt version of the original Domino City. The Satellite Plant is just a junk place, with its residents being a kind of slaves for the New Domino City's populace. The two parts are connected via a pipeline, which transports the junk from New Domino City to the mechanical craftsmen of the Satellite Plant. Once a month, the pipeline is opened. This is actually a good, but dangerous way to get into New Domino City. For whats known for the moment only Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have managed to get into New Domino City via this pipeline. After the defeat of the Dark Signers, the Daedalus Bridge, a bridge that was meant to connect Satellite to New Domino, was finished at the request of Yusei, as he felt there was no longer a need to keep the two cities separate. With this, the atmosphere of Satellite, along with the general view of the city, has changed dramatically. Along with the change to Satellite, there is no longer inequality between its citizens and the residents of New Domino. Category:Cities